User talk:Adapool
Welcome to my Talk Page. Feel free to message me and I will Respond. Archived Messages RE: Promotion to Rollback Thanks, glad you noticed. So... Rollback Rights, that would make things easier, yes I'm interested. Thanks again.- A-06 (talk) 15:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hello, Adapool. I would be interested in administrator rights here on the Half-Life Wiki. The wiki has been inactive for a while, and not many daily edits. I would just like to help the wiki and edit the coding, make organization and categorization edits, and improve daily material here on the wiki. I am a trusted user throughout Wikia, with experience of administration and coding (feel free to view my profile on other wikis). Also, many other users who are inactive or don't help the wiki who have administration rights is unneeded, as they don't need them to help the wiki. I hope we can come to a conclusion for this request, as I will help the wiki immensely, admin or not. Thanks. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 23:00, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I would like to be interested. I haven't been very active on Wikia recently, due to Grand Theft Auto V. I would still like to be administrator here, but perhaps we should wait until I'm ready to become fully active again so I won't really be doing nothing. Thanks. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 17:31, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Great. I'll get to you when I become active again. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 18:39, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 19:23, October 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thank you Yeah of course i want to help. I like it to make interlanguage links :) But i have much projects in to moment so i would make not much per day, but i would translate some article and when you need help i'm here :) Mike alias the Checker (talk) 16:32, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hiding ads Hello Adapool. It seems that the wiki was hiding ads using custom CSS. These changes have been reverted (http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css?curid=20404&diff=285997&oldid=285909 http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css?curid=2135&diff=285996&oldid=285901), as hiding ads is a violation of Wikia's Terms of Use. I have also implemented a minor change to the wiki's JavaScript. The wiki has two boxes on the main page with fixed positioning, which overlapped with Wikia's takeover skins. In order to resolve this issue, I've made it so that the fixed boxes are hidden when there's a live takeover skin on the page (as the only other alternative was to hide the boxes altogether). Mark (talk) 00:01, November 29, 2013 (UTC) wow dude i love the x-mas site updates, gave me a good laugh. KλT 12:14, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Featured article vote Hi, I see that the vote is 10 days late, I don't have much experience to edit main page.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 10:09, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Are you still active? I want let you to know that i did it by myself, it bay be better if you check it because i'm not a professional main page worker.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 18:14, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Inactive Hi, when you would come back on the Wiki? It has been really inactive here.-- 留永锋 (Reply←→ ) 18:27, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back Hi, Adapool. I'm glad to see you. It has been a long time ago that I see you back active again. By the ways, I have already send a friend request on Steam (My username is Flippy The Army) but it seems you didn't take any answer. -- 留永锋 (Reply←→ ) 21:39, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Welcome! :). And yes I have been keeping the featured article in watch. But I have no idea how you do the image at the ended votes so I did simply add "(Ended! Do not vote!)" at the headline. The Half-Life Wiki has been pretty inactive as well.-- 留永锋 (Reply←→ ) 01:30, October 31, 2014 (UTC) I'm not really familiar with Exel. Maybe you should do it. :). -- 留永锋 (Reply←→ ) 12:36, October 31, 2014 (UTC)